zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Epoch of Disharmony Novel
Acess to all chapter sorting methods from this page. Standard Novel and special category. Season One Novel Season One Prologue I. Amongst the Shadows A shadowy individual invades Hyrule Castle and steals the Hylian Trust, one of three keys that are able to access the last known vault of the legendary timestones. II. [[A Colorful Cast|'A Colorful Cast']] A variety of characters stories are introduced the night before the story of Epoch kicks off. Season One I. The Murderous Outlaw Elizabeth Bryce is a world renown figure, having grown from her roots as a Minstrel into the bloodthirsty figurehead she is today. II.Path to Succession, Beginnings Soldat Du Ciel's journey on the path to succession begins with the mark of tragedy, and sends him on the path to become one of the legends of the Epoch of Disharmony. III. Awakening Leif forgot about mom. IV. Introductions & Pleasantries Kourtz is a Mogma that is exactly what he appears to be. Meredith Delaan isn't exactly who she appears to be. V. The March to Zora's Domain In the distant future, Polaris Eridanus seeks answers to his many questions, but finds himself instead launched backwards in time. He arrives in the era of King Tiburon's reign of Zora's Domain, where he allies himself with Majin Kotage and Kaimu Kotaro as the three submit themselves to the rule of Tiburon. Knowing that war could very well be upon the land in a short time, he sends the three on a mission to bring the Gorons of Goron City into an alliance with the Zora. VI. The King's Many Shadows From the north comes Taden Horwendil, a cold hearted, and cold skinned orphan of the Yeti Village. He finds himself lured by the King's mouthpiece, Impa, into a partnership with several others. Tarah Vass, Leif, and Kourtz are all brought in as shadows of the King alongside Taden, and the three are given a daunting task. To seek out information on the theft of the Hylian Trust, they are tasked with finding Haldar, a drunk living in Kakariko Village. VII. Tragedy Marlow Huntley lived as a Freelancer in Hyrule Castle Town for years. His most deadly job lay ahead of him in searching the deadly Elizabeth Bryce. Previously having posed as Meredith Delaan, Alauth assumes the form of Lady Bryce, leading Marlow into a dangerous game of cat and mouse. VIII. A History Lesson Alauth and Ella travel back in time and witness some critical historical events. Along the way, they pick up an additional mysterious traveler. IX. Showdown at Castle Town Elizabeth brings her wrath down upon castle town, murdering over 70 guards, and squaring off with both Soldat and Xiaber. X. Path to Succession, Resolve With the massacre at Castle Town brought to an end Soldat meets up with the other members of his order in Hyrule. Questions begin to arise as all is not what it at first seems with his so called "allies". XI.The Battle of Kakariko Village The path of the Hylian and Zora agents collide in the quiet streets of Kakariko. A skirmish soon breaks out over the informant Haldar and his knowledge of Majin's theft of the trust key. Old rivalries are reignited while new ones begin in this frantic battle of ice, blood, and steel. Refer to the wiki page for details. XII.Uprising Back in the safety of the Gerudo Desert, Elizabeth and her companions take the time to rest and heal their wounds. Later Beth makes a passionate speech, rallying her cult to war against King Dromand. Meanwhile Alauth manipulates the others behind the scenes with it's various shapeshifting constructs. XIII. The Execution Cirdan Mithrandir is sentenced to death by the manipulations of the corrupt millionaire Stewart Von Jarl. Watching the execution with his Deku Hybrid slave, Gli, an unexpected turn of events will alter the lives of all three forever. XIV. Dromand's Gambit With the details of the trusts theft revealed the Hylian agents regroup outside Zora's River. There they are given a seemingly impossible mission from Impa; sneak into Zora's Domain undetected and take hold of the Zora trust key for safe keeping. XV. Temple of Forgotten Depths In the aftermath of the Kakariko battle Kaimu and Polaris take refuge in the bottom of the towns well. Inside they discover a forgotten temple, as well as Kaimu's dark inner secrets. XVI. Titans of Snowpeak Taden Horwendil returns to the Yeti Village, to finish his business with his yeti master, Jotun. As Taden battles Chief Ymir , Sirius Fulmaren introduces himself to the story, revealing the true origin of Kaimu Kotaro and his dragon transformation. XVII. CH18 MegaDodongo's Cavern Fresh from their stand-off in the mountains, Sirius, Majin, and Taden are hurtled through a warp portal, landing them in Goron City. Though separated briefly, the three along with Polaris are ultimately united again in a deadly mission to survive against Mega Dodongo in the caverns beneath death mountain, all in the name of the Goron Trust. XVIII. The Battle of Disharmony With the trust keys stolen war finally comes to Hyrule. The ensuing battle to reclaim the trusts soon draws in almost every major figure during the Epoch of Disharmony, in a battle that will be remembered for all of history. Refer to The Battle of Disharmony wiki page for details. XIX Essence of Succession The conclusion to Soldat's story in Season One. XX. The Madman, The Shaman, and the Witch A series of seemingly unrelated, but deeply linked events, as Sirius escapes the battle of disharmony, Taden's spirits wanders to the mountains, and the witch Rhunerys travels to the desert.Category:RP Novels Epoch Season Two Novel Season Two Prologue I.The Betrayal of Elizabeth Bryseis II.Followers of Bryseis In the aftermath of season one Jaden Bryseis and Ella Huntley find themselves working together to find Elizabeth Bryce. Their search takes them to the hidden depths of the Lost Words, where they will discover new allies and enemies. III.[[Casualties of_a_Time_War|'Casualties of a Time War']] Season Two I.The Public Executions Captured in the Battle of Disharmony, the former agents of King Dromand are put to death for their crimes at a public execution in Castle Town… or so it seems. In reality, the decisions and alliances forged by these secretive agents in dungeons of Hyrule Castle will alter the course of the war. II.[[The Zora_Appeal|'The Zora Appeal']] The heroes and warriors of the Zora Tribe regroup after the defeat at Lon Lon Ranch. In the deceptively peaceful caverns of Zora's Domain they are bestowed a new quest by King Tiburon. They must find the location of the hidden timeshift stone vault from the three dragons of the land, least Dromands agents beat them there. III.A Day For Death IV.[[Severed from_Fate|'Severed from Fate']] V.[[An Explosive_Meeting|'An Explosive Meeting']] VI.[[Drunken Musings|'Drunken Musings']] VII.[[The Storms_Assault|'The Storms Assault']] VIII'The Early Sun' IX.[[The Gerudo_Desert_Clash|'The Gerudo Desert Clash']] X.[[The Faron_Woods_Alliance|'The Faron Woods Alliance']] XI.[[The Death_Mountain_Finish_Line|'The Death Mountain Finish Line']] XII.[[Alternate Reality_Obstacle_Course|'Alternate Reality Obstacle Course']] XIII.The Grey Legends Season Two Epilogue I. Frozen Decay II. Polaris/Jaden Sidestory Placeholder Chapters by Character Alauth Season One * IV. Introductions & Pleasantries (All Sections) * VII. Tragedy ** I'm Not Your Ma * VIII. A History Lesson (All Sections) __FORCETOC__